


Perfect

by theburningbread



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Nines, Established Relationship, Lovey-dovey sex, M/M, PWP, Potentially OOC except Nines has literally never said a word in the game, Sweet-Talking Gavin, Top Gavin Reed, and Gavin has always been mouthy, ass eating, so really they can be as in or out of character as any of us want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theburningbread/pseuds/theburningbread
Summary: Nines thought he was so cool spouting “facts” at Gavin while Gavin stared in a daze at his pretty face.“Baby,” Nines’ cheeks immediately tinted blue, now that was getting them somewhere. “Baby, come here, just give me a kiss or two.”





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about judging the severity of injuries but Gavin’s left shoulder was dislocated, so he can’t move that arm around much. He also has two fractured ribs near his shoulder on the left side.
> 
> Which means Nines must take care of him. 
> 
> With sex. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, this was not beta read by anyone else but I did try my best, feel free to point out anything I might need to update!

Gavin very carefully slid his foot to the left, scooting it across the coffee table in front of him just so until he could push off the half-full water bottle that had rolled precariously near the edge. He kicked it just enough for it to roll a few feet away from him, directly ahead of him, and now half wedged under the tv stand. 

“Nines! Can you come here?” Gavin called out it what he hoped was a slightly desperate but not too desperate way. Nines appeared in the doorway a second later, amazingly enough still willing to dote on his fragile injured human. Even if that human was a bit of an asshole. “My water bottle fell.” Okay. A giant fucking asshole.

Nines looked between Gavin and the water bottle, giving Gavin a moment to appreciate the view. Nines was wearing an apron, _a fucking apron_ , over the top of a white turtleneck and light jeans. The apron was black and said, “Kiss the cook” on it with a giant arrow pointing down to Nines’ dick. Tina had given it to Gavin as a moving in present three years ago. He had never even taken it out of the packaging and now Nines was wearing it while what? Doing dishes? The front of the apron was damp, the hair on Nines’ forehead curling a little more than usual like he had been leaning over something steamy, and the sleeves of his turtleneck had been pushed up to his elbows exposing some fan-fucking-tastic muscles if anyone had asked Gavin. They hadn’t, Gavin still told people.

Nines was ignoring his watchful eye, apparently deeming the objective “retrieve the water bottle” a viable enough one to fulfill. So, Nines walked over in front of Gavin and bent down to grab the bottle and Gavin’s little heart _sang_. Oh, that ass, that beautiful, perfect ass. CyberLife did not have to go this hard when designing the ass of one android but Gavin thanked the heavens that they did. Gavin wanted to fall asleep with his head pillowed on that ass. He wanted to be fucking smothered as that ass rode his tongue until he literally died. He wanted to bite it, and to squeeze it, and to slap it, and oh my god he was actually losing his mind due to ass deprivation. He would get rid of his currently entirely worthless left arm if he could get a hand on that ass, he would- “Gavin.” 

The ass was no longer visible, the ass was gone, he was being ass-blocked by his own stupid apron. He sighed, “Yes?”

Nines was giving him a look, staring him down with icy blue eyes. A look that said, ‘I would kick you in the head if you weren’t already injured’ or possible ‘I would put a fist in your face if I didn’t think it was so damn pretty’ Gavin hoped it was the second one. 

“Did you throw your water bottle so that I would pick it up and you could _stare at my ass_?”

“No…” Gavin shuffled on the couch, trying to rearrange his arm and potentially shift his way entirely out of this conversation, “I _kicked it_ so you would pick it up and I could stare at your ass.”

Nines was pinching the bridge of his nose with one hand, the other still loosely gripping the water bottle. “That only had a 63% chance of working the way you wanted to.”

“Well guess who was the lucky winner today?” Gavin said, breaking out into a huge grin and wiggling his eyebrows at the weary android.

“Gavin- “

“Nines.” He shifted again, actually uncomfortable now. “Guess which one of us had a wet dream the other day? Guess which one of us hasn’t had one of those since they were a teenager and learned how to masturbate? I’m dying Nines, you’re killing me.” Ass deprivation, a growing epidemic.

“You shouldn’t strain yourself,” Nines spoke while walking around the coffee table, setting down the offending water bottle as he went and pulling the pillow out from under Gavin’s arm.

“I’d fucking love to strain myself, but you won’t let me, and you don’t seem willing to _strain me_ either.” 

Nines fluffed the pillow twice, “You’re disgusting.” He said as he bent and replaced it under Gavin’s arm. It was perfectly placed, instantly. Gavin at least never pretended he didn’t know he was being spoiled.

“My dick is nowhere near my ribs or my shoulder, we’ll be fine!” 

“Your dick is 16 inches from your closest fractured rib and 18.5 inches from your second fractured rib.” Nines was still bent over, his face level with Gavin’s, “You’ve only been out of the hospital for 12 days, you were injured 15 days ago, your body will take at least another week of healing before you’ll be able to return to work, even then you will be allowed to do nothing but paperwork for another two weeks, minimum.” Nines thought he was so cool spouting “facts” at Gavin while Gavin stared in a daze at his pretty face.

“Baby,” Nines’ cheeks immediately tinted blue, now that was getting them somewhere. “Baby, come here, just give me a kiss or two.” Gavin reached out and pulled Nines forward by the apron. “You’ve got to know how you make me feel Sweetheart, just a few kisses and I’ll leave you alone.”

And miraculously, absolutely fucking miraculously, Nines moved forward. His cheeks tinged just a shade deeper blue as he carefully arranged a knee on either side of Gavin’s hips, holding up his apron so he didn’t kneel on it. Gavin guided him down to fully sit on his lap and the second he was there Gavin slid his free hand over the world’s greatest ass and squeezed. Nines blushed harder and lightly bumped his nose against Gavin’s, tenderly asking for a kiss. “Fuck, you’re perfect Sweetheart.” Gavin cooed before sliding their mouths together.

Gavin pressed light kisses against Nines’ mouth, warming him up before skating his tongue over Nines’ bottom lip. Nines whimpered softly and it made Gavin groan, pressing their chests together and fully slotting his mouth over Nines. He moved his tongue more incessantly now, reaching out to lick into his partner’s mouth. The slick thirium based saliva quickly mixed with his own until all Gavin could taste was the two of them together.

Gavin slid his available hand up Nines’ back and tugged at the perfectly knotted bow of the apron. He pulled the strings free and grabbed the upper neck of the apron to tug it off Nines before pressing back into him, bodies slightly closer than before. Nines made a sweet, quiet noise when Gavin had pulled them back together and it made him moan. 

He broke off from Nines’ mouth to press open, hot kisses against his neck, tugging the edge of the turtleneck down to bite along every inch of exposed flesh until the shirt became too much of a hindrance. “Sweetheart, why don’t you take this off for me huh? Let me see you.” 

“Gavin,” Nines spoke quietly and slightly out of breath, ironic, “Gavin we shouldn’t.” 

“Come on Baby, I’ve missed you.” Gavin returned to pressing quick kisses to the mouth of the man in his lap, his hand sliding up the back of his shirt and smoothing over his perfect skin. “You’ll be gentle with me won’t you Baby? I’ll be okay.” 

Nines looked at him deeply, with heavy-lidded eyes as Gavin stroked his fingers just over where he knew the delicate seams of Nines body lay under his artificial skin. He shuddered and closed his eyes as Gavin ran a heavy hand up his spine to grasp at his neck. “I’ll be gentle,” Nines whispered, nodding once as if to clear his head before tugging off the shirt.

“Christ that’s- you get prettier every time I look at you, I swear to god.” Nines blushed and looked to the side as Gavin got an eyeful. Gavin knew the android had no opinion on nudity, so he also knew that the sweet shyness showing in the blue blush was entirely because of how Gavin stared at him. Like a particularly tasty, well-loved snack that Gavin was going to devour.

Gavin resettled his hand on the back of Nines’ neck and pulled their mouths back together. The warmth of Nines’ chest spreading through Gavin’s thin t-shirt. Gavin once again slid his mouth to Nines, newly freed collarbone. As he did so he rocked his hips up gently and felt the ass of the gods bear down on him. It made his fucking heart skip and he moaned as he bit down on Nines’ neck and then leaned down to mouth at Nines’ nipples.

He stopped himself quickly with a grunt as the air left his lungs and his injured ribs cried out at the position. Nines huffed and started to lean back but Gavin immediately drew him back in. “Sit up for me Baby, oohhhh just like that.” Nines had risen to his knees and it put his chest directly at the height of Gavin’s mouth. Gavin gave a happy hum as he drew one of the nipples into his mouth. Nines groaned and his eyelashes fluttered as he shoved his chest into Gavin’s face. Most of the android’s sensitive zones were amplified areas of arousal from the human body. Nines nipples were a prime example. He shuddered and wiggled against Gavin’s body as Gavin bit and sucked around both buds, tugging gently with his hand on whatever nipple was currently free of his mouth. He scraped his teeth around the flesh of Nines’ left pec and let his hand drift down to undo the button on Nines’ jeans while Nines was busy whimpering and coming apart under his mouth.

This time Nines did not have to be asked or even encouraged. He abruptly slid out of Gavin’s reach and off the couch tugging his jeans and underwear away. He resettled himself fully seated on Gavin’s lap, completely naked and Gavin’s heart soared as Nines pressed kisses into his cheeks, against his mouth, and on the scar of the bridge of his nose. “Have I told you how much I love you, sweetheart?” Gavin whispered and Nines moaned against him, settling for pressing his face into Gavin’s hair and rocking them together. “Because I love you, Baby, I do, you’re perfect, you’re so beautiful and you feel so damn good against me. Gimme a kiss again come on you have the sweetest kisses.”

“I love you too.” Nines breathed out before he kissed Gavin again and it made Gavin’s heart fucking ache, too full and too happy in his chest.

Gavin clutched at Nines’ ass as he slotted the two of them to grind perfectly against each other. Each press sliding the tip of Nines’ dick across the exposed skin of Gavin’s stomach while Gavin’s dick stayed trapped, clothed under the beautiful, naked, being on top of him. He wasn’t even slightly willing to let go of the perfect handful of ass he clutched to be able to free himself from his pants. Arguably he wouldn’t willingly let go of the perfect globe of an ass ever if he didn’t have to. The only thing comparable to touching this ass was seeing it or sliding something inside of it and… ohh he was such a smart man. 

“Hey, Nines, I need you to help me out with something.” 

“Anything.” Nines breathed out.

Jesus Christ, he was going to fucking die, he could feel his heart pumping in his chest, Nines was going to make it explode. But Gavin was ready to see how much he meant that word.

“I need you to open yourself up for me.”

Nines pulled back for a second, searching Gavin’s eyes before his meaning sunk in and the delicate blush on Nines’ face darkened and spread down his chest. The first few times they had sex Nines had insisted that he didn’t need to be stretched, that sex was literally what that cavity on his body was made for. So, Gavin had set out to change his mind over the course of a few different encounters. First fingering Nines while blowing him until he came down Gavin’s throat. Then another time fucking into Nines with his fingers so quickly and precisely that Nines had shaken apart beneath him and he’d come with his dick untouched and Gavin’s fingers hammering his prostate. A huge moment that had sold Nines on fingering was also the first-time Gavin had slid a tongue inside of Nines alongside his fingers, then switching over to fully eat Nines ass. By the time Gavin was done he was so soaked from Nines’ ass that the light blue lube was dripping down his neck onto his chest, and Nines was crying when he came.

But Gavin had never asked Nines to finger himself before. Why had he never asked Nines to finger himself? God, this was an amazing idea. Nines gave him another sweet kiss before climbing off Gavin’s lap, which Gavin hadn’t expected. He had planned to guide Nines’ fingers behind himself and watch his pretty face as he spread himself open, Nines moving hadn’t been part of the plan.

But, as Nines shifted and Gavin realized exactly what he was doing Gavin literally had to grab himself to stop from coming on the fucking spot. Nines had turned around and kneeled on the coffee table just in front of Gavin. He faced away from Gavin, balanced on his hands and knees. His feet resting alongside Gavin’s thighs on the couch, and his hips hung high up in the air. Gavin could see Nines’ hole glistening in the light with the automatic lubrication that gathered inside of him whenever he was aroused. Gavin’s hand started to reach out automatically to caress the skin in front of him but he froze as Nines bent his body to the side and reached back to wiggle two fingers inside of himself. When he pulled them out again they were shiny and slick and it made Gavin’s mouth water. Nines pushed his fingers back inside himself and Gavin could see his knuckles shifting as he spread his fingers apart and pushed them back together. His fingers began pumping in and out, sliding around as they tried to find the spot within himself that Gavin had memorized. 

Nines jumped slightly, either because he had found the precious bundle of wires or because Gavin was now sliding a hand up the back of his thigh. He let his fingers fully wrap around a cheek and used his thumb to pull Nines open, exposing his pumping fingers to the air and to Gavin’s greedy eyes. 

Nines moaned, now pushing incessantly towards the same spot inside of himself. He moved with the perfect ability to balance that only an android could possess and reached behind himself with his other hand as well to help Gavin spread him open completely. 

Gavin watched, glassy-eyed and slack-jawed as Nines slid a third finger inside of himself. He was pumping his fingers so hard and fast that the blue-tinged thirium based lube was rolling down the inside of his thighs. Gavin slid his thumb through the slick under Nines’ hole and kneaded the tender flesh behind Nines’ balls. Nines moaned and jerked, his thighs trembling and his dick bouncing against his stomach with the force of his fingers. It was beautiful. 

Gavin slid his thumb up and hooked it inside of Nines. Using his vaguely invasive grip to pull Nines backward, leaning forward just until he could feel his ribs twinging in protest. He pulled Nines’ fingers out of himself and placed his open mouth over Nines ass, licking into him and sliding two of his fingers into the impossibly wet heat beside his tongue. Nines choked and rocked backward, immediately slamming one of his hand back into the table and wrapping his slick hand around himself jerking desperately as he rocked back on Gavin’s fingers and tongue. And Gavin, Gavin mouthed at him like he was starving for it, lapping around his fingers as they pressed at the delicate walls inside of the love of his life. It only took seconds before Nines cried out trying to buck onto Gavin’s face while also attempting to free himself from his own hand as he came across the coffee table.

Gavin hummed and pressed another open-mouthed kiss to Nines slick opening as he pulled his fingers out of him. When Gavin sat back he could see Nines half twisted around watching him shyly. Nines was panting heavily and his cheeks were covered in a deep blue blush.

Gavin pulled the bottom of his t-shirt up to wipe Nines’ slick off his chin and kept his eyes trained on Nines’ as Nines slowly spun himself around, crawling back into Gavin’s lap with the grace of a deadly feline. He rubbed his body against Gavin’s, cradling Gavin’s scruffy jaw in his hands as he bit at Gavin’s lips. “Was that good, Baby?” Nines nodded as he nuzzled into Gavin’s neck and his hands slid down Gavin’s chest to swiftly undo his pants. Popping the button and rolling down the zipper before reaching under Gavin to pull everything down his legs, leaving the fabric bunched just past his knees. 

Nines rose slightly and gave Gavin a couple of quick strokes, that was his warning apparently before Nines was angling his cock and seating himself in Gavin’s lap.

“Ohhh, that’s good.” Nines was impossibly wet and tight as Gavin slid into him. “You’re so good to me.” Gavin could hear Nines whimper into his neck at the praise. He wrapped his good arm around Nines naked back and held him as tightly as Nines held him in return. Rocking up into the enveloping heat as Nines bared down on him. He tried to change his grip to Nines hips so he could pull them together easier and was instead pressed back into the couch. 

He felt a soft kiss on his neck before Nines unwound himself from Gavin and sat up straight. “Let me take care of you.” He said, smoothing the hair out of Gavin’s eyes before settling his hands on Gavin’s shoulders and rising up. Sliding up and down on Gavin’s cock until all Gavin could do was press his head into Nines’ chest and moan. He tried to kiss Nines’ skin and just ended up panting open-mouthed as he _bounced_ on Gavin.

Gavin ground his fingers into the flesh of the beautiful ass that had started it all and bit at the nipples that slid past him. Nines groaned and shoved his chest against Gavin’s mouth. Grinding his hips as he tried to keep Gavin’s mouth in place while still fucking him.

Hot and desperate Nines released Gavin’s shoulder to reach down and stroke himself quickly along with the perfectly timed rocking of his hips. Gavin felt each delicious pull as he slid in and out of Nines. He rocked his hips upwards as much as he could without protest from his body, one of his harder thrusts making Nines bounce in his lap and pulling desperate moans out of them both.

“Oh, you’re so good, Sweetheart, I’m so close,” Gavin delivered a brutal bite to Nines collarbone, ignoring the slight pain in his chest as he snapped his hips, fucking into Nines. Nines whimpered and kissed his forehead, mouthing at Gavin’s hairline as Gavin pulled him close and fucked him with increasingly erratic strokes.

Gavin whispered, “Oh Baby…” as he bucked a few more times and came deep inside of Nines, letting Nines milk him dry as Nines shook apart on top of him. Nines eyelids fluttered closed as he writhed in Gavin’s lap and came again all over both of their chests while Gavin kissed his throat and rocked his hips gently upwards. 

“Mmm.” Gavin supplied as a final thought. Shifting into a slightly more reclined position, pulling Nines down on top of him before leaning his head back on the couch and closing his eyes, completely exhausted. 

“Gavin,” Nines said, his breath warm and comforting against Gavin’s neck. Gavin stroked a hand up the length of Nines’ spine as a reply, he was listening.

“Gavin, you can’t sleep half on the couch, with half of your clothes on, covered in semen, and _still inside of me_.” Nines sounded exasperated but his tone was fond so Gavin didn’t worry too much.

“I’m gonna try.” Nines snorted and rose off Gavin with a slightly disgusting sounding pop. Gavin then felt what he realized was the apron cleaning the come off his dick and his chest where Nines had come on his stomach and his shirt. His shirt was then being tugged back down, his pants being pulled up, and he was being manhandled sideways on the couch. He almost gave in but kept his eyes closed in protest before a blanket was being thrown over his legs and the android that was certainly too large for this couch, was tucking himself against Gavin’s chest and entwining their legs together.

“In thirty minutes, we are going to shower and move to the bed.” 

Gavin just hummed happily and buried his face into the head of hair pressing into his chin. “One more, Sweetheart.” Nines accommodated immediately, pressing a sweet kiss to Gavin’s waiting lips. “Perfect.”

“Perfect.” Nines mumble in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on Tumblr at [flanderamander](http://flanderamander.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I've got a few crazy work weeks coming up but I already have some more fics up my sleeve for these two so hopefully, I'll post again soon!


End file.
